


Охуительная история

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [38]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Collage, Comic, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mocking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Тень члена подкралась незаметно.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал R — NC-17





	Охуительная история

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: скриншоты из 4 серии «Retino» AnK 2012 г.

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/64/1d/CzydQO1I_o.png)

  



End file.
